1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for performing photography, and to an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The electronic camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-46837 is known. With this electronic camera, when detecting the amount remaining in the battery during use and displaying this battery remaining amount upon a monitor, the relationship between the battery remaining amount and the battery voltage value is separated according to the classification of the battery by using a table that is prescribed in advance, and is reflected in the displayed result.